


Carved Confessions

by theincediblesulk



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Carving pumpkins, Confessions, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Virgil is suppose to meet Roman in the kitchen for something, but when he gets there he can't find the prince anywhere.orRoman decided he wants to confess his feelings for Virgil in a more Halloween-y way.





	Carved Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky Month day 3! 
> 
> Prompt: Pumpkin Carving

To say Virgil was overwhelmed was an understatement. He’d gotten a note earlier telling to go down to the kitchen in at noon to find a surprise, and he was not disappointed. 

The entire kitchen was done up for Halloween. There were streamers and bubbling cauldrons, bats hung from the ceiling and there were pumpkins scattered all around. Monster themed snacks were scattered across the counter and there was a bowl filled with pumpkin innards; there was no pumpkin in sight though. If this didn’t already have Princey written all over it, the  _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ soundtrack playing softly in the background was a dead give away. 

The man in question was nowhere to be seen though, which confused Virgil more. If Roman had done this, then he would be here. Roman would never even consider letting someone else take credit for something this extravagant. Virgil looked around more, keeping his eyes open for anything that seemed like it could conceal the other. 

“Ro? Are you here” He asked, waiting quietly for a response that he thought he would get. One never came though. And the lack of response is what Virgil needed to tell him to go.

He turned to leave, freezing at what he saw in the doorway. Standing there, holding a pumpkin with candles lighting up the words “I LOVE YOU” was Roman. He wasn’t saying anything, Virgil didn’t either. His breath caught in his throat, he didn’t know what to say or how to respond. 

Roman, seeing Virgil’s lack of response, set the pumpkin down on the counter next to him before speaking. “Was this too much stormcloud? I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you and make it special. However, if this is not right you do not have to-”  
An ‘oof’ sound echoed throughout the room as Virgil surged forward to hug Roman. His emotions were swirling, and Roman thought that he didn’t like this. That just wouldn’t do. He couldn’t stand by and let his idiotic prince think that this was bad.

“Shut up Roman.” Virgil said, pushing himself up more to kiss the other gently, “It’s perfect.”

Roman smiled, leaning in again before resting his forehead against the others. “Thank goodness.”


End file.
